Peices of Us
by Tifa Strifeheart
Summary: Jou's had a hard time but he isn't the only one. Can he and Kaiba get over their pasts and find a future, together. SJ Minor YY BR
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! I know it has been like... forever since I was last here. Since September I have been drowning in things Lol. I laugh but it really isn't very funny... Well I'll admit that I am over reating just a little bit. Well with exam almost over (I only have one more) I've gooten back on to and have been inspired to get back to writing again.

There are a lot of other fics that I have to get done; I'm really, really sorry for starting this one but the truth be told I have always wanted to do a YGO fic (along with an FF8 one that I WILL get around to someday and Naruto fic) and this is it. Since I am not quite done the series I can't do the Yami and Yugi fic that I have in mid so I'm doing one about my second favourite couple Jou and Seto. I love those two, they are so cute...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I mean really if I did you really think I would be here... now that I think about it an author could always come here and write things that they weren't allowed to publish; one thing about that, nobody would ever be outta character lol. Enough! I write for fun I don't own anything... much.

Warning" I really do hate these things. There is YAOI in this fic. Boy and boy couples if you don't like that then please don't read.

Well please read and review. I don't mind flames they'll keep me warm over the winter ^_^

**Pieces of Us**

**Tifa Strifeheart **

**Chapter One **

Gasping for breath, 18 year old Katsuya Jounouchi sat up. His hands flew to his bare chest as if trying to force whatever it was constricting his lungs, and keeping him from taking in the oxygen his brain so desperately needed. Long minutes passed before his breathing rate came back down to something semi normal and he let his hands fall into his lap watching as they balled into fists above the thin blanket. _'Damn it. Not again.' _He hated the nightmares he really did; problem was he didn't know the reason for them. _'Your being an idiot; everyone has nightmares. There doesn't have to be a reason.'_ Jou snorted at his inner monologue while he dragged himself out of his bed. There was no way that he was going to sleep now and he wasn't about to try. Staring at the alarm clock poised on his bead side table, Jou saw that it was just after 5.00 in the morning. Swearing to himself he stood and went to the bathroom.

The house was silent making his footsteps sound impossibly loud on the thin carpet, he passed the empty master bedroom – his father was never home nowadays – and only paused briefly at the room that was once his sisters. He missed the kid so much, she was so lively. He really loved his sister and was glad that she had recovered so well, he would be in Yugis debt for the rest of his life. His friend said differently but Jou had already come to terms with the eternal debt. Well wherever Shizuka was, it had to be better than this hell hole was what he thought as he almost tripped over one of the many beer bottles that always littered the floor. With a hiss he righted the bottle against the door and continued to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Jou hurriedly stripped and stepped under the water, sighing in content as the warmth seeped in to him and taking away the cold of his nightmares.

Calmer now, he thought of his dream as he absently rand the sponge over his body. No longer in the cold of his room – of the whole house more like it – he could face it. He _knew_ what it was that was giving him nightmares – bad memories. The sponge ran over his flat stomach and Jou looked down at the array of scars that were imprinted there. Fat, thin, long, short, scars of every kind littered his flesh; marks that he wasn't sure would ever completely disappear. He chuckled bitterly. It was sad, if anyone asked how he'd gotten them he'd always say it was in a fight but they were way too many for that to be the only reason if you thought about it. There were so many more on his back but he didn't see them very often – but then neither did anyone else. Honda was the only person who had seen most – if not all – of his scars and Jou was pretty sure he knew what had caused them but he never said anything. Talking about how your father beat his kid wasn't a subject that usually came up in daily conversation.

It had started when his Mom and Sis had gone. His father started drinking more, lost more gambling and took it out on his son. Sadly it was a common story, Jou knew it. He taken the beatings for years, at first to young to understand what was happening. Thinking that Mommy and little sis had left because of him and Daddy was beating him because that was the truth; that if Daddy was angry at him than it must have been something that he had done. Jou's eyes squeezed shut as he remembered the confused thoughts of a child. Daddy was only punishing him because he did bad. Daddy still loved him. It had been a while before he came to realize what his father was really doing. That if it _was _love then his father had twisted it into something sick and unrecognizable. It had taken a long time for him to realize that this wasn't the kind of love that he wanted. It was an eternity before he finally was brave enough to hit back. But he would never be like his father, he had made that clear, made it known to the old man that he wouldn't take anymore crap from him. Except he couldn't leave him; couldn't run away and be happy out of the house full of so much misery. This shell of his father was the last piece of a happy family that he had left. So he would take what he could get.

A shiver ran through him. Jou suddenly realized that the water had begun to cool. Swearing under his breath he hurriedly rinsed off and got out of the bathroom. In his room he pulled out his uniform after drying off and started o put it on. The clock said that it was only quarter after six and that left a good two hours before school started. Fully dressed, Jou reached for his book bag and headed out of the house. Right now anything was better than staying there.

The early morning air was cool on his face. Jou took a deep breath and started walking, sadly he didn't live very far from the school and less then ten minutes later he was watching the boring shape of Domino High slowly get bigger. "Never thought I'd live to see the day." The sun was in the process of rising and the early morning rays hit the school bathing it in a honey kind of yellow glow. Jou would have been amazed if it wasn't so sad. Everywhere was so silent and empty. It was more depressing hen it usually was and _that_ was truly an accomplishment. Sighing, Jou trudged to the front door and opened it enough just to let himself in. Last minute, he turned and used a hand to keep the door from slamming. He didn't want to piss off any security guards or teachers that may be lurking around. His class, 3-B, was on the schools top floor, sighing, he made him way to the nearest staircase and lightly ran up them. Approching the class door, he figured that he would just take a nap at his desk. It was way too early. Resigned, Jou opened the door... and stared.

Sitting in his usual seat was Seto Kaiba, head down on his desk. For a moment Jou though he may be asleep but Kaiba must have heard the door open and sat up looking towards the entrance. When he realized who it was, The CEOs lips turned down slightly at the sides and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" Jou watched Kaiba fold his arms over his chest. Why, of all the people that went to this school – no of all the people in the world! – was Kaiba here?

"W-What are you doin' 'ere?" Frown lines appeared between azure blue eyes.

"I asked you first mutt." Jou let the dog comment go, barley registering it.

"Woke up early," He shrugged. "'Ad nothin' ta do so I came 'ere." Now it was his turn to frown. "So what 're _you_ doing 'ere?" Kaiba just snorted.

"Now what makes you think that is any of your business?" Jou started.

"Hey! I told you!" Kaiba just snorted again.

"That is some canine logic you got there mutt." Jou growled. "I always come here. Happy?" Jou stared, again the dog comment forgotten.

"Why?" Kaiba glared.

"Now that _is _none of your business." Jou stared at him for a moment; he was a bit too shocked to get as angry as he usually did. Kaiba went back to facing the window. Jou shrugged and entered the room. Sliding the door shut behind him Jou and walked to his desk – a few rows before the CEOs and closer to the door – and took a seat dropping his bag with a sigh. He wasn't expecting anything when he had come to school much less for Kaiba to be there.

"Hey, how's Mokuba?" Jou waited for a reply. When one didn't appear to be forth coming he sighed again. This was not going to be very –

"He's fine." Jou started. Kaiba was still staring out the window. "He says he misses..." Jou grinned as Kaiba trailed off.

"Tell the kid that we all miss him too." Kaiba was glaring at him now but Jou was suddenly having too much fun to care. "You know, I really liked that kid. Smart _and_ nice. The perfect package you know. He'll be killing the ladies in no time. Unlike a certain older brother of his."

"Shut up, Mutt."If looks could kill, Jou would have been reduced to ash or, at the very least, withering on the floor in pain. He leaned back in his chair placing his hands on the back of his head and pretended to stare off into the distance.

"Yep, I can see it now. He'll be beating back the girls with a stick." He glanced over at Kaiba who was still glaring at him. "I mean, he'll have so much better luck than you, with that stick up your ass and all." Now Kaiba smirked.

"I haven't seen many female dogs around lately, that must mean you're out of luck."

"Don't call me a dog." Kaiba arched an eyebrow.

"Well I don't think many approve of interspecies breeding." Jou was on his feet.

"I said, don't call me a dog!"

"What are you going to do, bite me?" Instantly Jou was across the room and had a handful of the millionaires trench coat in his fists. Jou glared up into Kaibas blue eyes; something flashed there for an instant then was gone.

"So help me Kaiba..." With a snort, the CEO took Jou's hands and pulled them off hi trench coat. Taking a step back Kaiba brushed the front of his coat and if brushing away some invisible dust.

"Temper, temper puppy." With that the CEO was gone. Before Jou could think about going after him the door slid open again and Jous fists clenched but instead of Kaiba in came other members of his home room class. With an aggravated hiss, Jou went back to his seat. As mad as he was at the bastard, a small part of him was disappointed that it hadn't been Kaiba that had come through the door.

&

&

So what do you think? Can you tell that I had fun writing it? I swear that has got to be the first time I've finished a fic so quickly. The review button is right down there just click it Ill be most grateful.

Well later.


	2. Chapter 2

So I still feel like writing today. Sue me.

Notables: I don't own Yugioh!

There is Yaoi in this fic (I will never mention that again)

Flames will be used to keep me warm at night

Enjoy! ^_^

**Pieces of Us**

**Chapter 2**

Seto Kaiba sat at his usual desk and stared up at the morning sky. The sun had still yet to rise but the horizon glowed with the anticipation of it's presences. Faintly he could still see the stars fading out one by one over head washed out by the suns soon to be blinding rays. Adjusting his arms under the weight if his head, Kaiba continued to watch and wait for the day to begin.

This haunting of the third year class room was new to him and at the same time very familiar. He liked staring, when he was troubled. Some people paced, others whined. He stared. So many things where happening, had happened, he wasn't sure where he stood in it all any longer. First there was his company. That was _supposed _to be his number one priority; but Kaiba corp. was something he did as naturally as breathing. It was something that he needed to do and at the same time he didn't really notice that he did it at all. Then there was Mokuba. He was growing up so fast. The brother he had always sheltered and taken care of was starting to go his own way and as much as Kaiba didn't want to he had to let him fly. He was smart. Kaiba chuckled. Oh he was so smart. He was beginning to grab things faster than Kaiba was himself, he knew the company inside out, and he could assess the situation and take the best course of action. As a Vice-President he was a treasure. He was even coming up with inventions that startled and impressed Kaiba himself. He was so proud of his younger brother.

Kaiba suddenly frowned. He had also begun to notice the attention he was getting from others his age. Especially the attention he was getting from girls. Right now he was too young to really notice but he knew that that wouldn't last very long. Then Mokuba was going to start dating, maybe get his heart broken a couple of time, an idea that left a bitter taste in his mouth, but something he knew had to happen. It wasn't as if he was thinking any if that 'pain only makes you stronger' crap but life was something Mokuba had to experience himself, no matter how much Kaiba didn't want to. He sighed readjusting his arms again. The Puppy was right, Mokuba would be quite the looker.

The 'puppy.' That was another of his many problems. What was he going to do now that the puppy had found him? He didn't want to leave this place. It was one of the few places where he didn't feel his life crushing down on him and he may just have to give it up because of the dog. Kaiba chuckled again. Yes, Katsuya Jououchi was very much like a dog. He growled and barked and had more energy then one person had a right to. And when that energy ran out he slept very much like a dog, quietly except for the tiny sounds he made on occasion. Kaiba couldn't understand why no one else saw it. Dirty blonde hair that was long, like fur, it looked soft and shaggy looking and at times he wondered if it felt the same way too. A body that hid most of what it was capable of; very much like a puppy that you didn't know would pull up your entire lawn by looking at it. Even the way he ate was dog like.

Kaiba sighed. He was doing it again. Obsessing about the puppy. He did it so often nowadays he wondered how he thought of anything else. He knew there was something wrong with obsessing about another guy the way he did – the 'puppy' of all people – but it didn't feel wrong. Thinking about his puppy felt oddly right; right and nice. That's how Jonouchi was to him: his puppy. Or at least he was in his private thoughts where it mattered.

"So you're 'ere!" Kaiba silently sighed.

"What do you want mutt?" Jou was walking into the class room shrugging.

"Nothin' jus' wanted ta know if you were lyin'." Kaiba sat up to stare at the other man.

"Why would I bother lying to you?" Jou just shrugged again and plopped down at the desk in front of his, straddling the chair to look at him. Kaiba just gave him a once over and turned back towards the window, all the while feeling Jou's eyes on him.

"Whatsa matter?" Kaiba turned back and just looked at him. After a while Jou spoke again. "You seem off."

"Why are you here?" Jou shrugged again and leaned back resting his back on the desk behind him.

"You're weird. Came ta investigate." Kaiba glared .

"Oh, and where's the rest of you entourage?" Jou have him a confused look. "Your friends mutt." Realization sparked.

"Dunno. Probably sleeping like normal people." Kaiba snorted.

"That's gotta be a first." Again Jou let in slide. Now he wondered in the blonde was feeling ok. That was the third insult that he had let slide. Jou was still staring at him. "What?"

"You still haven't said what's wrong."

"I don't see how any of that is your business."The mutt shrugged. God he was in an aggravatingly good mood. Just then the sun decided to rise over the horizon it was a sight that he had seen numerous times and still appreciated. Obviously, for Jou, it was a rare sight for he seemed to marvel at the playoff colors that the sky had become. And obviously, Kaiba hadn't seen just how beautiful the sun rise could truly be, because he had never seen it before with Jou. The way the honey beam set off his hair and made the light dance in his eyes. Just sitting there staring out the window that was all Jou was doing but he could not recall seeing something this...

Angered, Kaiba stood up and moved towards the door. "Hey! Where are you going?!" He didn't reply as he walked out.

"What the hell!" There was a crash behind him and suddenly Jou was with him in the hall. The blond grabbed his wrist and forced him to a halt. "What is you God damn problem?! Here I am trying to be decent and you have to act like the biggest ass of the century." Kaiba glared at him eyes face emotionless.

"I don't recall ever wanting your _decency_." Jou growled.

"Wasn't as if I had much of a choice." Kaiba was sure that he wasn't supposed to hear that by the way Jou muttered under his breath but he wasn't about to let it go.

And the hell is that supposed to mean?" His voice was a hiss and Jou seemed to be surprised before realizing that the brunette must have heard what he had said. Jou crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you can't expect me to walk the other way when I see a guy staring out a window in an empty school in the middle of the night." Jous eyes widened as Kaiba grabbed him and pushed him up against the lockers. It must have been that same shock, a tiny part of Kaiba brain though, that kept him from reacting when he brought his face within inches of the blonde. He was so close he could see the little flecks of gold in his eyes. He was so close if he just moved forward a little he could- Kaiba crushed that train of thought.

"I don't want any of your fake concern. Do you understand me?" Kaibas voice was a cold hiss. Slowly he could see anger coming into Jonouchis face. " You can save your friendship for somebody who wants it." Now Jou was angry, Kaiba could see it and let go of the other boys uniform. Without waiting for a reply, Kaiba strolled out of the building.

"Friend?! You'd have to kill me before I'd be your friend!" Kaiba ignored the others shouts. A friend was far from what he really wanted Jonouchi to be.

&

&

Short I know. What did you think? The review buttons right there. Lol

Well Ja


	3. Chapter 3

Man for some reason I really like this story. It's a break from stuff I usually write. So I know Jou and Seto are kinda outta character. I guess I'm going to chalk that up on a lot of stuff just happening to them and them mellowing out for just a bit. They both have heavy hearts and so they are not as... active as usual. Lol.

A shout out to **Bloodyhacker19, Lime Rocker **and **Cel** – you guys are the best.

Well, enjoy. ^_^

**Pieces of Us**

**Chapter Three**

Laying on the small couch, Jou stared blankly at the images that flashed on the TV screen. He was no longer sure how long he had been lying there and he sincerely didn't care. Instead of the bright images that were before him, Jou could only see a pair of flashing blue eyes staring coldly at him, flashing with anger. With a groan he rolled over, away from the TV.

"Umm, is everything alright, Jou?" Jou didn't bother to move.

"Hmm, uh yeah, everything's fine." His face buried in the cushions, Jou didn't see the unnecessary look that passed between his best friend Yugi Moutu and Yugis darker half Yami. (A/N: I wanna call him Atem but I'm just not sure so...)

"What aibou means to say is that you are not quite... yourself today, Jonouchi." Jou just sighed again.

"Oh? Really?" As far as questions went, Jous couldn't be considered partially half assed. Worried now, Yugi hopped off Yamis lap and moved towards the couch. Kneeling beside it he put a small hand and Jous back.

"What's the matter?" Jou groaned and rolled over to face his best friend. Seeing the worry his small friends large eyes Jou felt guilty. He sat up a slightly shamed look on his face.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Yug. It's nothin' really. I'm serious." Yugi nodded.

"So if it's nothing then you can tell me." Jou laughed.

"I fought wit' Kaiba." Yugi just looked at him, face expectant. "See. I told ya it was nothin'." Yugi frowned, confused.

"You fought with Kaiba?" Jou nodded. Puzzled Yugi glanced over at Yami. The darker half shook his head smiling. "Is that all?" Jou nodded again. "Umm... Jou, I don't-"

"I told ya it was nothin'. I guess I;m just in a bad mood," He glanced over at the clock surprised. "Quarter ta ten! Yug! Why didn't ya say something?!" Jou jumped to his feet and Yugi climbed to his a tad slower.

"You didn't seem to want to go. You can stay over I don't mind." Jou shook his head.

"Nah, I hav' to get back. Old man may be waiting for me." Yugi nodded.

"Fine then we'll walk you." Jou frowned; behind Yugis back Yami mirrored the expression.

"No need Yug. It's not all that late. Besides I don't want ya walkin' outside at night." Yugi pouted and Jou laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow k, Yug?" Yugi nodded sullenly just as Yami came up from behind and wrapped his arms around him. "See you later Yami." Jou was already walking out.

"Goodnight Jonouchi."

& & &

By now he was quite sure that the two men behind him had been following him for quite some time now and logic dictated that the outcome of whatever it was they were planning could not be good for him. Damn. He knew it was not safe to walk around at this time of night, especially not by oneself, and normally he would never have done such a thing. If it hadn't going and getting him all pissed off. A small part of his mind protested that Jou hadn't actually _done_ anything. That was beside the point. Just being there, something that Kaiba had wanted for the longest time, and not being able to simply take it was what set his teeth on edge. Ever since he had come in contact with Yugi Moutu and his entourage he had been finding more and more things that he wanted out of his reach. The puppy was just another of them.

There was a rustle of paper behind him and he cursed again. This was getting out of hand. Dwelling on the puppy when there were more pressing matters at hand was pushing it. Continuing to walk at a normal pace, Kaiba turned into an ally intending n making this quick and calling his chauffer after wards. He hadn't gone al these years without having been attacked before, he could take care of himself. Or at least, that's what he thought till he saw the five men approaching in tattered clothing. Thinking on his feet, Kaiba spun oh his heel about to back track when he realized how wrong he was. There hadn't been two men walking behind him; there had been three. The three filled the exit and Kaiba could hear the five behind him getting closer. He'd been set up. Eight on one. _'Shit.'_

& & &

Jou hated being out this late. Okay, he hated being out this late alone. Damn it. That stupid Kaiba had him spacing out. Sadly to say it hadn't been the first time that had happened. In classes that they had together Jou always sneaked peeks at the CEO. He always told himself that he did it in order to keep an eye on him and that's how he intended to keep thinking. At times he would find himself missing pieces of conversations because he was thinking up insults to throw at the brunette when the next met. He'd suddenly get pissed, for reasons not apparent to the others, when he realized what it was that he had been wasting his time doing. That stupid Kaiba was more trouble than he was worth. Jou would never understand why Yugi tried so hard to become friends with him. Not that Jou was complaining about it... exactly.

Jous straining ears pricked and he slowed to a halt. Concentrating on what he was sure he was hearing, the sounds finally registered as those of a scuffle. If Jou knew anything, he knew that you didn't get involved in fights that happened at night; he had learned a long time ago that muggers don't play fair. Despite his minds reasoning, however, Jou slowly approached the ally, knowing full well that this idea was _not_ one of his brightest. Not by a long shot. Long used to treading softly, not wanting to attract the attention of his enraged father, Jou was able to walk silently towards the entrance unheard by those inside. Pressed up against one of the buildings walls, he poked his head in for the barest second. There were eight guys surrounding a person that they had backed into one of the ally walls – Jou frowned. It wasn't like street thugs to gang up like that. Maybe two or three but eight was unheard of. Suddenly realizing that they had begun talking again, Jou strained to listen.

"...for nothin' punk."

"If we take him how much do you think we could get?" There was a sound that told Jou that the one who had just spoken had gotten his head smacked.

"We're getting more than enough to roughen up this kid." The man must have turned to their prey because a smirk entered his voice. "Looks like not a lot of people like you Mr. CEO of Kaiba Corp. Make lasting enemies in the_ toy_ business huh?" The man continued his taunt but Jou had stopped paying attention. The CEO; Kaiba! That was Kaiba they had surrounded in that ally! Shit. What the hell was a rich guy like that doing walking the streets at a time like this? It didn't make any sense. Jou shook his head; that was beside the point. Kaiba was about to get the unholy crap kicked out of him and though Jou was all for the idea he'd rather it was _him_ doing the kicking.

Suddenly there was a grunt. Damn. They had already started. Kaiba was a decent fighter but there was no way he could take on eight guys at once. Taking a deep breath while dropping his bag, something told him that he was going to regret this later. On silent feet Jou launched himself into the fray.

& & &

Kaiba knew what was going to happen as soon as they had him on the ground. He hadn't stopped cursing at himself from the moment he realized what position he was in as he glared up at what was apparently the ring leader. A tiny twig of a man that he could have probably could have beaten to a pulp hadn't he had so many friends with him. Know what was to happen he was ready for the force of the kick that had him coughing and clutching his middle. The fist that split his lip and the ones on the sides of his head were no surprise either. Damn getting surrounded like this sucked. What he wasn't expecting however was the knife that ran a slit down the side of his pants leaving one thigh exposed.

"Hey guys," The one holding the knife was looking down at him, there was a different look in his eye and for the first time since the encounter had begun, Kaiba felt an icy sliver of fear. He knew that look. Oh gods, he knew that look all too well. "What do you think it would be like to screw a rich CEO?" There was a bark of laughter from somewhere to Kaibas left.

"Dude your sick." The man with the knife ran it down the side of Kaibas cheek.

"But he's a pretty one. Not doing him would be a waste." Kaiba jerked away from the knife. The person holding his hair let go in surprise and Kaiba kicked the guy getting on his feet in the same motion. The larger man took several steps back with a grunt an instant later the others launched themselves at him. Ducking, Kaiba grabbed ones arm and swung him around to crash into two of his buddies coming at him from his other side. Letting go he kicked the fourth guy that rushed him and was on his feet. He glared at the man with the knife who had gotten his second wind and was growling at him. Kaiba eyed both him and the knife. Suddenly the man began rushing at him and... Stopped. He suddenly fell forward, knife clattering to the ground. Kaiba and the other seven men stared at Jou, a large piece of wood held in both hands like a bat. Jou looked up at him grinning in that stupid way of his.

"I thought you could use some help."

& & &

In what had to be ten minutes, the guys lay groaning on the ground. Jou had never said it nor would he ever say it, but Kaiba was an amazing fighter. Looking at the CEO but not necessarily seeing him, Jou frowned. But, for a moment there, Jou was sure that Kaiba wasn't going to fight back of at least he didn't seem to until the man with the knife said something. At that point he had riled up taking five people down in an instant. Jou didn't understand. If it were him caught in that position he might have avoided fighting to keep from prolonging the fight but it wasn't the same with Kaiba and if it was something had made him change his mind regardless of the consequences. In inwardly shrugged. The guys weren't any good anyways so it was no surprise that the two of them could take them all on. Kaiba had obviously been trained in self defence while his form of fighting was put together from too many years of experience; the thugs on the other hand little if any useful experience.

"Jou!" Kaiba rarely ever used his name; that coupled with the urgency in his voice had Jous head snapping up. Azure eyes were locked on something behind him and Jou turned in time to se the wooden plank that he had used in the duration of their fight collide with the side of his head. Before he realized what was happening, Kaiba had flown past him and tackled the man to the ground. Jou watched in an amazement that was somewhat distant as Kaiba proceeded to beat the man who had somehow regained his consciousness to a bloody pulp. Jou was sure that the man had lost consciousness but that didn't falter Kaibas methodical pounding and Jou tried to frown. That wasn't like him; all during the fight as soon as a person blacked out Kaiba had turned his attention elsewhere. If Jou didn't know better he would have thought that Kaiba had some kinda grudge against the man.

His legs could no longer hold him up and they buckled under him. He must have made a sound because Kaibas head whipped around in his direction. The CEO seemed to be in one place and then the other because as soon as Jous legs gave way the brunette was there strong arms going around him. A fast fading part of his mind registered that the embrace felt nicer than he would ever admit out loud.

"Puppy..." Kaibas voice came from a far off place and Jou forced his head up to look at him. He gave the frowning man a lop-sided.

"Some hero I turned out to be. And don't call me-" The world went black.

&

&

K thats it. I suck at action scenes s I skimmed over it as much as possible. How'd I do.

The review button is just down there, it'll only tale a few moments to tell me what you think.

Happy holidays all and have a happy new year (In case I don't update before then) ^_^

A/N: Finally! I finished Yu-Gi-Oh. Why?! Why did you have to go?!!! *sob*


	4. Chapter 4

Just for reference I own nothing... at all.

Well read and review if you like it. I will try to get chapters out faster if you tell me what you think.

**Pieces of Us**

**Chapter 4**

Jou groaned. His head hurt and he didn't think he could open his eyes even if he wanted to. The fact that he was perfectly content with keeping them closed made the observation much more tolerable. Damn. He had no idea where he was. There was no way that this could be his bed. His was hard and worn; laying on it you could feel the frame underneath the think mattress. This bed, however, was so soft, and large. He buried his face deeper in the plush pillow and stretched as much as his sore body would allow. As far as he was concerned he didn't care where this was as long as no one told him to leave. He sighed deeply as his mind began to, inevitability, wonder where he was.

He left Yugis annoyed at how late it was because he'd been too busy thinking – he would never say moping even in his thought – about Kaiba. Then he'd heard some guys in the ally and turned out that they had surrounded the CEO that was infecting his thoughts. They had fought and had beaten them something that Jou had to own up to luck as much as skill, eight on two was no laughing matter, that fight could have ended up much worse. The n he had been wondering about Kaibas weird behaviour when Kaiba himself called out to him just in time for him to get hit in the side of the head. Realizing what the dull throbbing in the side of his head must be from he admitted that a wooden plank was a _bit_ over kill. He'd passed out in Kaiba's arms he remembered. Jou eyes snapped open and he was meant by a sight so beautiful his thoughts were momentarily shoved out of his head.

There was a blue eyes on the ceiling. It was so beautiful with parts of it fading out so that he white of its body seemed to flow out of it as if the true soul of this beast could not be contained by the lines that drew it. But it was the eyes that drew your attention. Eyes so blue it seemed that they could swallow a person if they were not careful. Jou found himself entranced by the deep blue gaze. No where ever had the Blue Eyes White Dragon been done as much justice as it had been done here. Jou could easily believe that the dragon was some kind god, put here to watch over the owner of this room. At that moment Jou knew where he was. There was only one person that would have this type of devotion and apparent love invested in the art of this particular duel monster. "You're awake." Jou tore his eyes away from the artwork to look at Kaiba who was leaning against the closed door.

He was wearing what were obviously his pyjamas; a pair of black trousers and a top which he left undone of what was apparently made of silk. Black was a color that suited him very well, it was a surprise that he had never noticed before. He had left the buttons undone and Jou could make out the contours of tone chest through the bandages that were wrapped around his abdomen; evidence that Kaiba worked out, something that Jou had wondered for the longest time. It looked painful and Jou just had to flash a weak grin.

"Ya look like shit Kaiba." His voice was weaker than he expected and took more effort than he was willing to admit. Kaiba just stared down at him not that Jou had expected him to smile.

"And much better than you do, puppy." Jou just rolled his eyes, or at least he tried to but winced at the pain that lanced through his temple. The bed suddenly dipped on one end as Kaiba sat down and Jou saw that his brows were drawn together. "Are you alright?" Jou nodded as the pain subsided.

"Yea' yea'. Won't try that again." Jou saw the serious look on Kaibas face... well more serious than usual. "What is it?" Kaiba just stared at him, not his usual glare but as if he was wondering what to say. Jou was about to say something when the brunette finally spoke up.

"What happened to you?" Jou frowned.

"What do ya'-" Kaiba pulled back the blanket exposing Jous stomach, but more importantly, exposing the scars that were there.

"What happened to you?"

&

A/N: Should I stop there... lol nah that'll be too short.

&

Seto couldn't keep the edge out of his voice when he asked the second time he asked. He had been so shocked when he'd seen them.

_In the Limo that had finally arrived Kaiba held the handkerchief against Jous temple. It had been bleeding excessively and the once white handkerchief was now soaked crimson with Jous blood. At the mansion he lifted Jou in his arms, the other man was too light no matter how skinny he was, and carried him into the house and towards his room, all the while shouting for the butler to call his personal doctor and listening to one of the servants reports that his little brother was sleeping over at a friend's house._

_The doctor hadn't taken too long considering that he had been roused out of bed in the wee hours of the morning without prior warning but Kaiba wasn't thinking rationally and time didn't seem to move while he waited for the doctor, watching Jous face get paler. In the back of his mind he knew that all the blood was the result of the fact that head injuries but he was hardly thinking rationally; as much of a pain Jou was Kaiba had never wanted to see him like this. The doctor finally arrived and, shooing Kaiba out of the room, he started to work on Jou. _

_Kaiba would have been content with merely standing in the hallway and waiting, the older servants that had known him since he had been a child refused to allow this. He numbly allowed them to drag him up the spare bathroom and ordered him to shower. So used to working without thought, Kaiba moved on automatic and when he was done and changed the butler came to work on his wounds. In retrospect, the brunette was sure that they would have gotten him into bed in the state that he was in if not for the fact that the doctor had arrived as they were dressing the last wound. As if pulled out of a trance Kaiba stood up and swept out of the room barely hearing the doctor at his side telling him the details had he listened he may not have been _as_ shocked as he was when he saw Jou._

_The blonde was on his back and his eyes were closed his breathing even. There was a bandage around his head and it seemed to be the only serious injury. But it wasn't the bandages that shocked him into stillness but rather the scars that decorated his chest. _

"_At the same time rather over a long amount of time." Kaiba looked at the doctor._

"_What are you saying?" The doctor considered Kaiba and sighed realising that the other man hadn't heard a word he had said. He decided to start from the beginning._

"_the boy will be fine; apart from suffering a minor concussion and a few shallow injuries he'll be back to himself in a few days with rest." He frowned down at Jou's body. "That isn't what really concerns me though." He looked at Kaiba brows furrowed. "Does he get into fights?" Kaiba nodded._

"_He did I believe. But that stopped a few years ago." The doctor just shook his head again. _

"_Well it's a long shot but I doubt it. Those scars on his chest," "Kaiba looked back at Jou. "They are old, very old. And they are also on his back as well as his legs and arms. If I was to guess I would say he got the majority of them as a child." He pointed to a particularly large one. "This is not the actual size of the scar; it has become longer as he grew up but the fact that it did not fully fade makes me concerned by what caused it." The doctor shrugged. "The sheer amount of them would have killed him – at any age – if he got them all at once so I have to assume that he got them over an extended amount of time and though they are no threat to him physically I am concerned about the effects of them mentally."_

_Kaiba nodded. "Thank you doctor." He shook the elderly man's hand as the butler appeared to escort him out. Telling his servants to leave him alone, Kaiba pulled over the desk chair to the side of the bed and sat down on it. Lightly he traced the largest scar on Jous abdomen – it ran from just above his right bicep to well below the waist band of the boxers that he was wearing – and wonded if he and the puppy had more in common than either of them had thought._

Jou's eyes had widened and Kaiba could see both shock and fear in them. It was such a pained expression that Kaiba almost wished he could take the question back. Almost. "Tell me what happened to you Jou." It took a while but Jou's eyes finally shuttered and the only thing that Kaiba could see was the anger that flared up. Somehow, Jou raised in arm and swatted at Kaibas hand; the force of the hit did little, it was so weak, but Kaiba moved his hand regardless. With the little energy he had, Jou pulled the blanket back up and pulled himself into a sitting position Once there he glared at the CEO.

"I don't have to tell you shit." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"It is not as if I _care _but there is no way you can expect me to see that and just ignore it." If possible Jous glare became harder.

"You've done such a good job so far, don't let me stop you." He was surprised at the amount of venom in Jous voice but didn't let it show. He realised an aggravated sigh.

"Damn it, Mutt. Don't make this hard and just tell me what the hell happened to you." He gave Jou a level look. "I do have other means for getting what I want." Jou shot off the bed, the blanket wrapped around him.

"Stay the _fuck_ out of my business you fucking bastard! I don't owe you _shit_!" Kaiba watched the blond storm away. Because he as watching, however, he say the blanket fall to the floor and knew what was happening seconds before it did and made it in time to catch Jou before he fell to the ground. Jous bare back pressed against his chest, Kaiba felt the sobs that wracked the other man's body before he heard them. With a sigh, Kaiba picked Jou up princess style and carried him back to the bed. Placing him down on it, he retrieved the blanket and covered Jou to his shoulders. Taking a seat, he watched the person that he had fallen for cry painfully in his sleep occasionally wiping the tears that leaked out of his closed lids.

&

Wow that was harder then I thought. I have so many fic that I **want** to start but refuse to till I actually finish my ongoing ones lol. School starts in a few days wish me luck!

**Review!!! *_***

Tifa


	5. Chapter 5

To anyone who reads any of my other fics I may have to put a number of them on Hiatus. I feel guilty just thinking that... alright on with the show.

K so this chapter finally allows my story to live up to its teen rating. There is yaoi in this chapter but then that was apparent in the summary and pretty much throughout the entire story so this is the first and only time I'm going to say it. For all of those people who don't know what yaoi is, is that means boyXboy relationships but if I have to explain that to you NOW then I doubt theres anything I could do for you?

On that note, we should all know what a lemon is but what _exactly_ is a lime? If anyone wants to clue me in I'm all ears.

There may be a lime in this but due to ignorance don't blame me if you're disappointed.

There is another note I would like to rant on but I'll save that till the end... if I remember. Enjoy ^_-

**Pieces of Us **

**Chapter 5**

"_Seto..." Jonouchi's breath sighed inside his ear causing shivers to run down his spin. Instinctively his arms tightened around the other man pulling their bare chests closer to one another and causing the blond spread out on top of him to chuckle. Without thought Kaiba started to trail kisses along the expanse of chest hovering above him and Jou laughed, a sound that was deep and husky that only succeeded to arouse him even more if such a thing were possible. "Feisty aren't w-" Jous roughened voice broke off in a moan as Kaiba realized that the blond was straddling him and had taken the chance to lift his hips and grind his arousal into the apex of Jous legs. Even with the material of their jeans between them Jou moaned again pressing his hips back down against the brunette._

_In a spark of something coherent, Kaiba somehow flipped them so quickly that he barest glimmer of shock Jou had managed to feel was still apparent on his face. Kaiba just stared down at the other man now that their positions were switched around. Even with the tension in his lower regions screaming for him to hurry he was still taken aback by wonder. The thought of being here. With Jou. The blond smiled up at him and all thought fled. With a growl he lent forward to attack Jous exposed neck._

"_Puppy..." Jous chuckle was cut off by a moan and his fingers came up to tangle themselves in Kaibas hair. Kaiba moved up to meet Jous lips. The blond arched up and into the kiss before opening up and allowing Kaiba access. Unable to get enough and wanting more Kaiba leaned into the kiss giving his everything and in return demanding everything which Jou gave freely. After what seemed like forever and at the same time no time at all, Kaiba tore away and looked down at Jou._

"_Seto..." The blond was string at him with those hazel orbs for once not filled with anger Jou lifted his hands. "Seto." Kaiba frowned. Even though he could see Jou calling him his voice sounded a lot like..._

"Seto!" Kaiba shot up causing Mokuba to take an instinctive step back. With a low growl Kaiba put a hand over one eye and shook his head in an attempt to both shake off the dregs and the affects that the dream had on him. After a long moment of staring down at the carpet he realized that, though the sleep had faded, the painful feeling of his zipper pressed him, unfortunately, had not. Sighing deeply, Kaiba looked up at Mokuba but not without glancing at Jou to make sure that the blonde was still asleep. He was...good. Kaiba turned to look at Mokuba and al his irritation at his little brother faded. \Mokuba was looking at him with concern-filled eyes. Feeling like an ass for even beginning to feel angry, Kaiba ran a hand through his brown locks.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Are you feeling alright, Seto?" He peered down into his elder brothers face. "You don't look so good." Kaiba just shook his head.

"I'm fine." There must have been something in his tone because Mokuba let it go. At times Mokuba seemed a lot like Kaiba himself so this was unlike him.. Neither of them let _anything_ go. The younger male turned to look at Jou on the bed and the word that the unconscious puppy had said earlier came back to him. Mokuba had grown up at some time when Kaiba wasn't looking. He had become taller and the baby features that had made his face a childish, though not having completely faded away, had become more mature giving his face angles that had not been there before. The baby fat had melted away to show the tone muscle that had always laid underneath and his hair had become longer and fuller, if such a thing were possible. Jonouchi had been right. Mokuba had grown up to be quite a 'looker,' there was no mistake about it.

"How is he?" Kaiba gave a small start and realized that he had been lost in his thoughts. He shook his head again.

"The doctor said that he'll need rest. Apart from that he'll be fine." Mokuba smiled.

"I'm glad." He turned to Kaiba the smile disappearing. "You, _big brother_ so go and take a shower and get something to eat. Mari said that you have been here since the night you brought him here." Kaiba frowned at something no one else could see, Mokuba sighed. "Look Seto, you staying here won't make him any better." He raised a hand as Kaiba opened his mouth to protest. "And if you tell me that you have to because he risked his life to save yours I'm going to have to hit you. Sitting here isn't going to do any good so go already. Jou will still be here when you get back." The young CEPO could only stare as his little brother took charge. Obviously, he thought and Mokuba signalled the servants in to lead him away and to see to Jou., his younger brother had grown up in more ways than one when he hadn't been looking.

&

Jou groaned as he cracked his eyes open to the dazzling light from God only knew where; all he knew was that he wanted it gone. For the hell of it, he groaned again when a wave of déjà vu hit him. _'I already know that the blue-eyes is beautiful. We've gone over this already. Shesh the least he coulda done was put me in a different room.'_

"Jou? Are you awake?" He knew that voice. Opening his eyes wider Jou looked up into Mokubas face. The kid really was nice looking all worried like that.

"Light..." Mokuba frowned.

"Sorry Jou, I didn't catch that." Jou sighed then tried again.

"Light... too bright." Mokuba started in realization and scurried over to close the blinds. Jou sighed in content as the room fell into darkness and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. When they did he began his next goal as he tried to pul himself up. Instantly, Mokuba was at his side helping him, something that Jou was more thankful for then he was willing to admit. It took him a while to realize what he was seeing – or rather _not_ seeing – and frowned. "Where's Kaiba?" He glanced at the dark haired boy who shrugged.

"I don't know. I told him he needed a break... and a shower." If anything this only succeeded in deepening his frown.

"A break?" Mokuba nodded.

"Un huh. He's been in here since they brought you here." Jou looked at Mokuba shocked.

"Wha'? But what 'bout Kaiba corp.?" Mokuba shook his head.

"That's what I thought. When I got a call from his secretary telling me that he hadn't come in I came here... and found you." He gave Jou an intense look. "What happened?" Jou sighed with a shrug leaning back into the pillows that Mokuba had set up to support his back.

"Dunno. Left Yug's house late, 'dere I was min'in my own business when I 'ere des guys in da' ally. Wasn't I surprised when I saw Kaiba dere." He shook his head and frowned again staring down at Mokuba. "But somethin' weird happened." Mokuba had caught Jous frown.

"What do you mean?" Jou shock his head still frowning.

"When I first saw Kaiba, 'e didn' look like he was goin' ta fight." Mokubas eyes widened and Jou nodded in agreement. "Dat part I can understand." At Mokubas disbelieving look Jou nodded again. "When you're stupid 'nough ta get caught eight ta one, you take yer beatin' so it ends." That seemed to make some kind of twisted sense to Mokuba but Jou didn't let him comment. "So dere I was sure dat Kaiba wasn't goin ta fight, den one of da guys says something and cut's his pant leg from da waist ta his knee and he's already to fight." Jou shook his head and turned away from the wall where he had been seeing the whole thing again to look down at Mokuba. His dark hair only emphasised the fact that he had paled. In one of Jous moments of insight, he caught the boys are.

"Wha' is it?" Mokuba shook his head eyes unfocused. Jou shook him a bit. "What is it Mokuba?" His voice had a rare stern note that could have rivalled Kaibas and Mokuba flinched. Jou felt bad but he had to know. "Tell me what it is Mokuba. Tell me why he changed his mind when he knew dat he would probabl' get killed doing it?" Mokuba was staring at the floor. Jou was considering shaking him again when the boy finally spoke up.

"Seto would be mad. You can't let him know I said anything!" He waited for Jous nod before sighing. His whole seemed to sag supported only by the grip Jou had on his shoulder. "you have to understand, I was young and I couldn't understand what was going on even if I did you have to understand I don't think that there was anything that I could have done about it." Mokuba seemed to want Jou to realize that he had only been a child. Jou just nodded, Mokuba was barley a man now. _'That's not the point.'_

"Ok?" Mokuba nodded and took a deep breath. Jou frowned when the boy ooked up at him with tear filled eyes. His voice was lower than a whisper.

"He _raped_ him Jou. When we were younger. Gozaburo raped Seto..."

&

&

Well what do you think? Review please


	6. Chapter 6

I really like this fic the chapters seem to come so easy... for now.

I want to take this time to thank my wonderful reviewers: **Lime Rocker, animehplife, Day-Dreamer-Of-Unknown, sxjlove, Cel and bloodyhacker19.** Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews it really does mean a lot to me.

K k enough of me, On with the fic – enjoy!

_**~Last Time~**_

"_Seto would be mad. You can't let him know I said anything!" He waited for Jous nod before sighing. His whole seemed to sag supported only by the grip Jou had on his shoulder. "You have to understand, I was young and I couldn't understand what was going on even if I did you have to understand I don't think that there was anything that I could have done about it." Mokuba seemed to want Jou to realize that he had only been a child. Jou just nodded, Mokuba was barley a man now. 'That's not the point.' _

"_Ok?" Mokuba nodded and took a deep breath. Jou frowned when the boy ooked up at him with tear filled eyes. His voice was lower than a whisper._

"_He raped him Jou. When we were younger. Gozaburo raped Seto..."_

**Pieces of Us**

**Chapter 6**

Jou stared at the place Mokuba had been almost an hour ago; the only move he had made from then till now was to lean back onto his pillow and stare at the blue-eyes on the ceiling. His breathing was the only sound in the large room that he could hear but even with the tranquillity in the room he felt anything but calm. In his mind Mokubas voice kept echoing the conversation over and over again like a broken cd player with the repeat button stuck.

"_I didn't know. Seto never said anything and whenever I asked about his injures he would tell me that it was nothing." Mokuba's voice was thick with the unshed tears that glistened in his eyes He broke eye contact with Jou and stared down at the ground. His voice had become almost as low as a whisper. "I don't know when it started but it was gradual. First the shouting then the beating; Seto would make Gozaburo mad at him when he came for me and would take my beatings." Mokuba touched a place on his hip and Jou was sure that he wasn't aware of the action. "Sure I got beatings but it was nothing." He shook his head. "Not compared to big brother. Gozabaru had no mercy, none at all, it was only worse with Seto. He always claimed to be 'making Seto stronger.' Big brother would have all these injuries..." Mokuba sighed. "I don't know when it first happened but Seto started to limp a lot and I never saw him hurt himself. He would have problems sitting down and moving. I could tell that he was hurting but big bro refused to cry." Mokuba glanced up at Jou, his normally warm eyes were haunted. _

"_One night I stayed up worrying about big brother when I heard Gozabaru coming." Mokubas arms came around his own waist; he was staring blankly at the floor. Jou was sure that by now the young Mokuba wasn't here but back there. Back when he found out what had been happening to his brother. Jou shuttered. To imagine that Kaiba had gone through all that... "Gozabaru had this way of... _walking_. Stomps that none of the servants would even use in the house. It was two in the morning, why was he even awake, he usually beat up in the evenings, never so late. So I waited a few minutes and then sneaked to big brothers room."_

_Mokuba lunged at him now and Jou was so stunned it took a moment before his arms came around the young teen. Mokuba sobbed into Jous chest. The feel of tears on his chest made Jous' throat tighten. "Mokuba," His voice was thick. Oh God Kaiba! And Mokuba; what the two of them had gone through. "You don't have to- " Mokuba shook his head._

"_No." He pulled back, rubbing his eyes in a futile effort to stop his tears. "I'll finish." Jou nodded and stayed quite; after a moment Mokuba to a shaky breath. "He didn't notice me at first. He was on top of Seto." Mokubas eyes were closed his voice a whisper. "S-seto was crying out, bu-but he wouldn't stop. I must have made a sound because he looked at me then and smiled. No he smirked. He said something to Seto then he-he lifted him up so that I could see what he was doing. He was laughing so hard; he was hurting Seto. Big brother was crying out the whole time. There was nothing I could do. I cried there at the door. But Seto-Seto didn't cry he kept going and going but Seto never once cried._

"_When he was done, he left Seto there on the bed. Big bother didn't move. He smirked as he walked past me fastening his pants. I can't forget the sick look of pleasure on his face. When he left I went to Seto. He smiled at me. He Smiled! He wiped my cheeks and told me not to cry. He said that it didn't hurt anymore; that he was used to it. He said that if I cried it would make him feel bad and that seeing me cry was the only thing that really hurt." Mokuba held back a sob. "He had just been raped but big brother was worrying about me." Mokuba broke down into sobs again._

The dark haired younger Kaiba had soon left after that but not before making Jou promise he would never utter a single word to Kaiba or anyone. Jou was more than happy to agree; he wouldn't have told anyone even if he _hadn't_ promised. Not even he was that big of a jerk at his worst times. He frowned down at his hands sitting in his lap. So much had happened to Kaiba, for years and years until his adoptive father had died. It was suddenly no surprise that he acted like that. Jou sighed, running a hand through his hair he pushed the blanket off his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Getting up onto his feet, Jou kept a hand on the bed post until the jelly in his legs remembered that they were really muscles. He took a shaky step forward and then another and let out a hiss. This was going to take some time...

&

Seto Kaiba let the pages fall onto his desk with a sigh. He had taken off too many days away from work; he silently thanked his brother for making him come here. The recent economic crisis had hit Japan hard. Kaiba Corp. Had weathered it fairly well but that had only been the first wave. There were still damages that had to be taken care of because things economically would get much worse before they got better. He swung his chair round and gazed up at the overcast sky. He was positive that Kaiba Corp. would make it through alright and he needed a break from looking at all the figures that had been poured in front of him since he got onto his computer this morning. As usual with a lack of anything else to think about Kaibas mind drifted to Jou

He wondered how the other man was sleeping. It had been two days since Mokuba had dragged him out of Jou/his bedroom he had been sleeping in one of the guest rooms ever since. He had taken a moment to go to his room last night. Kaibas hand twitched with the memory that Jous hair left on the skin there. He had looked so peaceful as he slept. Kaiba frowned. Who could have done that to him? The scars on his body were terrible. They were everywhere going in every direction only God knew what had made all of them. He knew Jou had been through more than his fair share of street fights but that couldn't explain the sheer amount of scars; if he didn't know better he would have said that Jou had been beaten and if what the doctor had said was true logic would only be that Jou had been abused.

It took effort to unclench his fists. Abused. The very word brought memories of what Gozabaru had done to him and the idea of someone doing something like that to Jou. A sudden knock surprised him out of violent thoughts of what he would do to the faceless man. It took him a moment to realize that it was the intercom and another to get his voice free of the emotion he was feeling. He frowned he had told the help not to disturb him in here. "What is it?" his voice was snappier than usual; whatever happened to the poor idiot would be their own fault. There was a silence on the other side of the door before the handle turned. "Jou poked his head in the opening he had made.

"I see. Grumpy as usual moneybags." Kaiba kept his face straight.

"What do you want Mutt?" Jou shrugged. He must have taken his reply as consent to come in because the blonde closed the door behind him and moved towards the desk. Kaiba turned the chair fully around and made himself busy at his laptop pretending to glance at the papers on his desk. He felt more then saw Jou sit down on one of the two other chairs in the room. Kaiba frowned; this quite wasn't like Jou and Kaiba glanced at him. Jou had his head down on _his_ desk, his hair spread out in a pool around him. Large brown eyes were staring up at him in what could only be deep thought. His eyes were draw together between his eyes which had an intense gaze locked on him. He let out an annoyed breath. "What?" Jou started then sat up scratching his head.

"Nothin' nothin'" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"If that's the case then-"

"'e beat me." Kaiba focused on him, his eyes laser intense. He didn't say a word and Jou returned his gaze steadily. After a moment of silence Jou tool a deep breath. "My father, 'e beat me when I was younger. After my mom an' sister left us' 'e started to beat me." He looked down, no longer able to hold that gaze. "That's where all the scars came from." Kaiba clenched his fist on his desk table.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jou laughed bitterly.

"It was a long time ago. 'e's stopped now. Besides 'dere was no one to tell at the time..." Jou trailed off and glanced up at Kaiba who was still giving him that intense stare and he shrugged. "What? You asked. It's nothing Kaiba-" He started into silence as Kaiba growled suddenly and stalked towards him. Jou took a shaky step back reluctantly wanting to back away and at the same time not wanting to show weakness. Kaiba grabbed the front of his shirt. "What the Hell, Kaiba!" The CEO jerked the material apart popping the single button that Jou had bothered to do up at all. He pushed the fabric away from Jous torso and held it away from the skin.

"You're telling me that _this_ is nothing." It wasn't a question but Kaiba watched as a shudder ran through the blond as he shook his head. Instantly his anger, if not melted away, shifted its focus and his glare softened. He used his other hand to trail a finger along the thickest and also the longest scar on Jous chest. It ran from the right under his right collar bone to just above his right hip. The skin there was lighter then everware else; it was an old scar but it had taken the longest to heal. Kaiba felt a shiver run through Jou and focused on the blond.

"I went to the hospital for that one." His voice was a whisper but he couldn't seem to stand the silence that seemed to resonate around them. "There was so much blood..." Kaibas heart clenched at the thought of a young and injured Jou and his anger flared again making him wish that he could pound the hell out of his undeserving father. "I thought for a moment that I wouldn't make i-"

Abruptly Kaiba silenced the unappealing statement by capturing the others lips. Allowing his lips put pressure on Jou's he watched as the blonds eyes widened in shock. Jou stared at him, chocolate meeting azure, before letting his eyes suddenly slide shut. This show of acceptance almost surprised Kaiba enough to break the kiss... almost. Instead, he trailed his tongue slowly across Jous lower lip begging for entrance. Jou opened his mouth and moaned as their tongues met. Kaibas, hand had let go of the shirt he had been holding behind Jou and put an arm around his waist, Jou allowed Kaiba arms to snake around him not bothering to move. Kaibas other hand was on Jous check, his finger tips tickling his hair. He took a step closer tightening his arm in order to bring the other man closer and froze.

Obviously too caught up in the moment, it took Jou a moment to realise that the other man had stopped. Kaiba watched Jou open his eyes and stare at him with both a blend of confusion and lust. It was the second emotion he saw that had him letting go of the other man and taking a hurried step back. He turned away and almost ran out of the room his dignity all but forgotten. Jou wasn't supposed to be that way. The door shut behind him and he ran a hand through his hair only dimily noticing that his hand, along with the rest of him, was shaking. Jou was supposed to be different. I wasn't supposed to be like that, Jou was special.

&

Still in Kaibas office Jou groaned putting his face in his hands. Damn. And after everything that Mokuba had told him! Somewhere, deep down, he knew that he had always been attracted to Kaiba. In his own twisted masochistic way he had fallen for the brunette but he had always found a way to deny it. Judging be his reaction Jou was pretty sure why Kaiba had run off and it was his fault. Jou frowned as soon as the thought emerged. Well it wasn't_ his_ fault that Kaiba had kissed him like that _nor _was it his fault that Kaiba had pulled him closer. Jou realized that he had a hand to his lips and angrily pulled it away. Kaiba must have felt him going hard. Jou cursed as he remembered the look in Kaibas eyes. It was barely masked fear. Jou couldn't think of a single thing that had ever scared the proud CEO. He cursed again. And _he_ had made him feel that way. Jou sighed feeling, for some reason he couldn't understand, like a really big jerk.

&

Sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I probably won't update this week or next with Mid-terms and all. I need to ask all of you that read a favour, so I gave a friend of mine the first chapter of pieces of us and he tore it apart tell me what was wrong with it and such, so can you guys help me get better. If there was a part that was hard to understand of anything please tell me it will really mean a lot. Well thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I want a number of you out there in... fanfic land (?) – to understand something and this is something that I've noticed not only with my fics but all fics in general. I review EVERY fic I read. If I get to the last chapter or the end of the chapter or finish the latest chapter of someone's work I make a point to review. It is only polite. People are taking the time to take time out of their days to write the story that you are enjoying. The very least a person could do is say a few words even if it's just a thank you.

Anyone reading would think that I am just writing this because I'm not getting enough reviews. Yes I'm not getting enough reviews but that is not what this is all about. So many great fics out there that are not getting commented on. Readers used to have so much to say a few years ago and I can't figure out why that stopped.

K I think I'm done. Look just take the time to review if not me then any fics you read because if you don't know the people writing are doing it when they could be doing something else. If you write fics then you may understand what I mean an most (i think) would probably agree.

K, now I'm done

I want to mention my appreciation to a pod cast I have taken up listening to. **Writing Excuses** is a pod cast by Brandon Sanderson, Howard Wells and Dan Taylor (I found it while Stalking Brandon online because he's finishing **Wheel of Time – Love the series btw).** Anyone whos looking on tips how to write should really check that out at Writing excuses. com

Lol, I went on and on so now - **enjoy**.

I don't own Yu-Gi-oh!

_~Last Time~_

_In his own twisted masochistic way he had fallen for the brunette but he had always found a way to deny it. Judging by his reaction Jou was pretty sure why Kaiba had run off and it was his fault. Jou frowned as soon as the thought emerged. Well it wasn't__ his__ fault that Kaiba had kissed him like that __nor __was it his fault that Kaiba had pulled him closer. Jou realized that he had a hand to his lips and angrily pulled it away. Kaiba must have felt him going hard. Jou cursed as he remembered the look in Kaibas eyes. It was barely masked fear. Jou couldn't think of a single thing that had ever scared the proud CEO. He cursed again. And __he__ had made him feel that way. Jou sighed feeling, for some reason he couldn't understand, like a really big jerk._

**Pieces of Us **

**Chapter 7**

"You like him, don't you big bro?" Kaiba jerked his head up and stared at his younger brother. Mokuba was on the other end Kaibas at home office leaning in the closed door frame and staring back at him in a way Kaiba was aware that he'd been doing for some time. Mokubas gaze didn't falter as Kaiba leaned back into his chair taking his hands away from his keyboard. Dark brown stared at him with in intensity that made him want to squirm – he didn't of course.

"What are you talking about Mokuba?" The boy pushed off the frame and walked forward uncrossing his arms from over his chest.

"Jou. You like him don't you?" Kaiba shook his head.

"I have no idea where you get these things from. I may have to stop you from seeing Yugi so often." Mokuba smiled slightly.

"You never were a very good liar big brother and you usually tell me everything. You must like him a lot. The smirk that had appeared on Kiabas face fell and he stared at Mokuba. He hadn't been paying enough attention as Mokuba had grown up and now look where it had gotten him. Kaiba nodded. Instead of going off as he knew Mokuba would, his younger brother was silent. It took a second for him to realize that Mokuba was waiting for an answer from him. Kaiba sighed when he realized this.

"Yes, I do." The affirmation came out a sigh. It _felt_ different. He had know it in his head but telling someone else, even Mokuba, made him realize what kind of position he was in. He put both his elbows on the desk and his face in his hands. "Yes. For so long now. So much it hurts Mokuba." Kaibas head jerked at the light touch on his back. Mokuba had come from behind and now wrapped his arms around his waist and had rested his head on his back. Now that he had spoken everything he was feeling wanted to come out like a flood. Mokubas action told him better than words that it was okay. That almost broke him. "I hate feeling this way. It's only that useless mutt but he's always on my mind..."

"You have to tell him." Kaiba shook his head.

"No. If he rejects me I don't know what I would do." Kaibas pushed the feeling out of his voice making it harder. "I won't _let_ him reject me." Behind him he felt and heard Mokuba sigh.

"It doesn't work that way, big bro"

&

Jou stared at the content of his locker without seeing anything that was actually in it. He'd left the Kaiba mansion last night, driven home by Kaibas chauffeur who had stared at the run down part of town in a confusion that he had soon transferred to Jou. Unwilling to be the focus of a stranger speculation Jou had hurried into his house. He Dad hadn't been home, thankfully. Jou was sure that his father hadn't worried much about the son that had been missing for days now. Jou jumped suddenly as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Whoa Jou. It's me." Jou turned to see Ryou Bakura standing behind him a worried look on his face. "Are you all right?" Jou sighed and ran a hand though his blonde hair.

"Yea, yea. I'm jus peachy." Ryou frowned up at him.

"You don't look like it." Jou shook his head.

"Really it's nothing." Suddenly Bakura was behind Ryou, his arm snaking around the smaller boy's waist.

"Is it you making my hikari anxious?" Even now, it took an effort for Jou not to back away from the intensity that glowed in the darks eyes. He had wanted to stay close to Ryou so had enrolled at school. Or at least that is what he had told everyone."Jou, I don't like watching my hikari worry about anyone else but me. Understand." Jou glared and Ryou hit Bakuras shoulder.

"Kuraa." Bakura caught the offending hand and brought it to his lips not minding Ryous blush or squeals that came from any girls who happened to notice as they passed by. He kept his eyes on Jou.

"You might as well tell him _Katsuya. _Or I may just have the pleasure of making you." Jou growled his fists clenching as he glared at the former sprit. Before he had the chance to launch himself however Ryou was in-between them sending Bakura shooing motions.

"Stop that Bakura. Leave Jou and myself alone." Bakura glared at his lighter half but Ryou stood his ground. After sometime, Bakura gave up his glare and turned away flicking his hair.

"Whatever." Jou saw Ryous face fall. As he reached out to his yami and almost as if he was aware of the coming touch, he walked away. Ryou sighed and Jou frowned at the troubled look on his face.

"Ryou, you sure?" Ryou sighed and nodded. "He's angry." He sighed again.

"Yes. I'll make it up to him later." Jou stared at him as Ryou sighed yet again. "But what is it that is troubling you Jou?" Ryous expression had changed but it didn't make him feel any better at what had happened between the partners. Ryou had upset Bakura because of him and he couldn't shake the guilt that he felt at that. He sighed.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Ryou just nodded and waited for Jou to finish at his locked. The two boys walked through the empting halls. Neither coincidentally had class so they walked through the cafeteria and were outside in the sunshine and settled down at the base of an unoccupied tree. Ryou didn't say anything, he just watched Jou with concerned eyes, and waited. After a long while Jou sighed.

"Umm... Ryou, do you _love _Bakura?" Ryou just stared at the question before blushing a deep red.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Jou dragged a hand through his hair, trying to get his thoughts straight.

"You love Bakura right?"

"Yes." Ryou's eyes were soft but confident. Just the word made Jou understand how much. It was like asking Yugi if he was in love with Atem. So obvious that the question was stupid.

"But you were afraid of him once."

"Yes." Jou flinched at the amount of regret in the whispered word. Jou hurried to explain.

"I'm askin because I want ta know what ya did ta get over it." Ryous confused look told him that he wasn't explaining himself properly. He sighed again. "There is someone-someone dat I... like. But I think that dat person is afraid of me." As soon as he said it he shook his head. "No, not afraid of _me _afraid of somethin' but he... transfers it ta me." Ryou nodded but Jou could see the apparent confusion on his face. He sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you Jou. Sure I was afraid of Bakura once but after a while I was more afraid of living _without_ him then of him." Ryou shrugged. "You may be asking the wrong person but I say just to say near the person. That's what Kura did to me. He stuck around till I couldn't imagine him not with me." He laughed. "Would you like to know something Jou." He waited till the blonde nodded before continuing. "If you don't mind me saying, I honestly thought that you liked Kaiba." The fair haired boy laughed again at the shocked look on Jous face. "I'm actually surprised to discover I was wrong. Oh well." Jou stared down at the table.

"You're not..."

"Sorry Jou? I didn't catch that." Jou looked up at him.

"You're not wrong. I... I like Kaiba." Ryou stilled.

"Ah ha..." He frowned then. "Then the person that is afraid of you is..." Jou nodded. "But who could he be afraid of?" Jou sighed again running a hand through his blond locks.

"When he was younger, Kaiba was raped by his father." Jou looked up at Ryou knowing all the hopeless that he felt was in his eyes. "A lot, Ryou. His step father raped him for years." Ryou didn't hide the horror on his face that only made Jou feel worse. He must have noticed this because he quickly tried to hide it.

"Jou. I-I don't know what to say. If that's what is making him scared then I advise that you to just be there for him. He won't get over that overnight Jou, it's going to take time." Ryou was silent for a while. "Do you love him Jou?"

"I don't know Ryou." He looked up from the ground and at his friend. "I'm always thinking about him, more then I should be really. He's so arrogant, the jerk. I swear if he had no money he'd still be the prick that his is just for the hell of it." Jou laughed suddenly feeling a bit better. "He's absolutely good for nothing except duelling and even that he barely pulls off. And maybe thinking up things for duel monsters but that's it." Jou glanced at Ryou to see the small albino smiling. "What?" Ryou shook his head.

"Nothing. I just thought of something." Shrugging Jou stood up stretching, Ryou followed hos lead and stood too.

"Have to go Ryou. I haven't been around lately, Yugi wanted to see me before next class." Ryou laughed.

"That is one talking to I would love to be around for." Jou grinned before he turned and ran off waving.

&

"So the Mutt is love sick." Ryou turned around and watch Bakura approach. The darker half stopped just out of arm reach of his lighter half and crossed his arms over his chest. "What that has to do with you is what I can not understand." Ryou looked down catching one of his arms with the other hand. Guilt at shooing the other away earlier making it's presence known.

"He's my friend, I had to help him any way I could." Ryou could feel the others eyes boring down on him. He didn't like it when he felt like this. He hated it even more when Bakura felt like that. He could feel the others doubt through their link. No matter how many time Ryou told the other Bakura couldn't hide his fear that one day Ryou would go back to being afraid of him. "Kura I'm cold." The other snorted.

"So what?" Ryou looked at him.

"I want you to warm me up." Bakura stared at him for a long moment before chuckling and closing the distance between them.

"Whatever, but next time you get moody I'm not coming back." Ryou leaned into the others chest, wrapping his arms around him and breathing deeply of Bakuras sent.

"Whatever you say Kura."

&

&

How was it? Tell me what you think. Not much left of this fic. Lol

Sorry its taken me so long to get this up. I'm dropping Jous accent simply because it's too annoying trying to remember it all the time. Lol. Well see you all later!


	8. Chapter 8

Damn it. This has got to be my THIRD rewrite of this chapter; I just can't make it right! Arrggg... Anyways, enjoy.

**Pieces of Us**

**Chapter Eight **

_Kaiba started as he felt warm arms snake around him from behind and shivered as he felt warm breath fanning across the back of his neck. "Setoo..." Jous voice was all laced with amusement and Kaiba has to suppress a moan as Jou's teeth bit down on his ear sharply. His breaths became laboured as Jou began to nibble; his hands pulling out his tucked shirt and eagerly seeking the flesh beneath leaving a trail of heat where rough hands met skin. _

"_T-This has- This has to s-stop." Behind him Jou chuckled. His hands pulling apart the fabric of his shirt in a slow way that left goose bumps in the soft fabrics wake. His teeth had left Kaibas ear and was now moving down the back of his neck alternating between nibbles and kisses as he went._

"_What's this? The great CEO of Kaiba Corp stuttering?" He chuckled against Kaibas skin that he felt through his whole body._

"_Have to- Have to stop-" He was cut off suddenly as Jou released him and in the same movement had swung him round and pinned him to a wall that Kaiba was sure hadn't been there a moment before. _

"_No!" Instead of the sensual Jou he had been expecting to see; the blonds eyebrows were drawn together, anger and passion making his hazel eyes burn golden. The sight took away any breath that Seto had left. "No. You have to stop running from me." Growling he leaned in and nuzzled Kaibas exposed neck. The CEO shivered when Jou breathed in. "Stop running from this... from us."_

Kaiba blinked awake, the dreams Jous last words still echoing in his ears. Sleep slowly melted away as he laid there staring into the eyes of the Blue-Eyes that was poised above him. The lines of the dragon were blurred in places where the white spilled over and onto the ceiling itself. There was a time where the sight of the creature would fill him with content, now it struck him as somehow lonely. A cold creature; very similar to how he was himself. He closed his eyes with a moan and turned away from the morning sunlight that was streaming though the thin window curtains.

Jous image flashed behind his closed eyelids. He wasn't nearly as cold as he had once thought that he was. There was a part of him that flared up at the thought of the puppy. A part of him that warmed at only his touch whether it was in anger or otherwise and no others. Feelings that he neither recognized nor understood arose within him at the sight or even the _thought _of the blonde haired man. Now that what he had wanted for so long was in his grasp, he was hesitating. His past wouldn't let him grasp it. Kaiba pressed his forearm harder against his shut eyes.

For so long he had wanted Jou; dreamed of him. Now that it was actually a possibility something deep in his core shivered with a fear so old he had become used to its existence. It had been a part of him that he carried around with him and it hadn't been a problem for him... till now. What Gozaburo had done... to him. The things that his step father had put him through had made an injury within him. One that had yet to scar; that he had ignored all these years. In Jous eyes he had seen, for an instant, the twisted lust that he remembered in his adoptive fathers eyes and so he had run from it. The same way he ran from the times when his father raped him. He would disappear from the present and into a part of his mind where he could no longer feel the disgusting hands of the fat, elderly man. When he was calmer he understood that the looks had not been the same. While Gozabaros eyes had been full of greed, Jous seemed to only want to give.

Sighing he pushed the blanket that he was using off of him and made to stand up. All this thinking wasn't doing him any good anyways. He ran a hand through his bed hair, dimly noting that he was suffering from extreme bed head. It wasn't really a surprise considering what he had been dreaming about before he had awoken. Spying the clock, or more importantly the fact that it was twenty minutes past nine, he decided that he had wasted enough time. Kaiba easily stepped out if the silk pyjama pants that he had suddenly decided to wear last night spur of the moment, and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he sighed in contentment as he stepped under the warm spray, allowing his mind to wander. As always it wandered to Jou.

They were both so different from one another yet at the same time they shared so much. It had taken a long while to realise how the same that they really were. Both of them had been abused by someone that they were supposed to trust. In Jous case though, he had been hurt by the man who was supposed to love him, Kaiba himself never had any love for his step father. They had both dealt with their emotional abuse differently. Jou by rebelling and eventually making friends that supported him. He had pulled away from everyone around him making himself an island surrounded on all sides by Kaiba Corp and the only other being was the fleeting form of Mokuba that reached out _and_ reached him on occasions. Or at least, that was how it was till Yugi had abruptly entered his life. Bringing with him the blonde that haunted both his dreams and his nightmares.

The biggest difference was that while Jou was still pure he was sullied down to his very core.

All this time they thought that he fought against the memory of his father and they had only been partially right. It was true that his father casted a large shadow, but it was the shadow that he had left inside his adopted son that Kaiba fought against. He was hardly worthy to have these feeling towards Jou and now there were growing into something that hurt to think about. He was afraid of the emotions that welled up within him and made it hard for him to breathe, or to think straight. The feelings that hurt so much and hurt more so when he thought of the possible name for them. But he was wretched, what had been done to him in the past, the way his father had used him. He let his head fall against the shower stall tiles silent sobs racking his usually strong frame.

He was Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp... And that was all that he would _ever_ be.

&

Jou frowned at his desk elbows on his desk, chin in his hands not bothering to hide the fact that he wasn't paying attention to the teacher at the front of the classroom. Kaiba hadn't been to school all weak. Jou glanced at his rival's empty desk before turning back to the open window with a soundless sigh. Since that day in Kaibas office he hadn't seen the other man and he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. He sighed again.

"Jou." This hiss barely registered the hissed voice from somewhere on his right. "Jou!" He jerked as Yugis warning hiss finally sunk in and turned jerkily away from the window. At the front of the classroom, the teacher was staring at him; one hand holding the book that she had been teaching from, the other one on her hip and her foot tapping impatiently. Jou flashed an embarrassed grin and straightened facing forward and placed a look of seriousness onto his face. At the front of the room the teacher sighed. Shaking her head she raised her text book to continue the lecture when the door was forced open with a bang.

Seto Kaiba swept into the room brief case in one hand cold glare silencing the teacher before she had a chance to say anything at all. He stalked to his desk and something in Jou's stomach tightened as the CEO passed by him. Through the corner of his eye, Jou watched Kaiba sit down and immediately pull out his laptop and stare at the cold screen. At his desk Jou faced forward and couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. Kaiba was as much a jerk now as he had ever been. He didn't know why but something in him was actually... _relieved_ that Kaiba was ok for a while he had been worried about the others safety. Slumping deeper into his seat Jou shook his head. He just wouldn't dwell on Kaiba just now.

&

"Sorry what was that Yug." Across the table that they were duelling on Yugi frowned.

"How's about we stop playing for now." It took a moment for the words to sink in and when they finally did Jou shook his head. "No need Yugi, I was just-" Yugi shook his head as he slowly began folding his hand.

"You've been distracted all day. And not just today either." Jou frowned at him and Yugi returned it with a smile. "Don't worry Jou, Yami and i will always be here. We can duel after you've dealt with whatever it is that's bugging you." Jou frowned at the cards before sighing and replacing them on the top of his deck.

"I'm sorry Yug." The smaller boy just shook his head.

"No problem. Just settle what you have to." Nodding with a grin Jou stood up and strolled out the door, grinning at the questioning looks that Anzu and Honda shot him. For once Ryous knowing smile didn't creep him out as he walked past the white haired teen. There wasn't much time left for lunch and he wanted to catch that snooty CEO while there was still time. As he was expecting, Kaiba was sitting under the one particular Sakura tree that Jou had long ago noted as his unspoken _spot_. If he bothered to even stay in school throughout lunch then he was usually at this tree. Now he was sitting in the grass that was beginning to need a new cut, a small book open in one hand. Jou made a sound in his throat that was part grunt part laugh. That was just like the CEO.

"What do you want Mutt?" He wasn't the slightest bit surprised that Kaiba had known it was him. Despite the fact that there were very few people in the entire school that had the guts to approach the CEO; Jou tended to know when the other was around him – when he wasn't too distracted that is.

"Nothing." He said as he plopped down at the base of the tree and leaned against one of its other, unoccupied, sides. He could almost feel the eyebrow lift up and suppressed a laugh that came out as a chuckle instead.

"What the hell is so amusing?" Jou laughed this time at the dry look the CEO was giving him, the black book in his hands poised but forgotten. Jou placed both hands behind his head and stared up at the sky in an attempt to avoid those cold eyes.

"Now that I know how nice you can be you're no longer as threatening as you were, you know?" the silence between them stretched but instead of feeling uncomfortable like he once would have and broken it, Jou found this silence to be comfortable. He could feel those azure eyes boreing into him and took a lot of effort to keep himself from shivering. Now that he understood the _why_, Kaiba had become so much less confusing. He protected himself the only way he knew how and some part of him wanted to pull away those defences and find the person that hid behind them. Jou smiled at the thought. It would be so rewarding to do something like that but not in the way he would have thought. At a time he would have thought that figuring Kaiba out would have given him the feeling of superiority but now the idea just had warmth spreading in his stomach. Beside him there was a chuckle and Jou turned to see the CEO facing his book again.

"Now I'm sure that something is wrong with you." Jou frowned lowering his arms.

"What?" Kaiba sighed closing his book whit a quite snap.

"Look, what are you here for?" Jou sighed and looked away again.

"You haven't been in school for a few days." He shrugged and the silence between them began to stretch. "I guess I was curious. I mean if you got your ass kicked in an ally somewhere and died, poor Mokuba would have been left all alone." He glanced at Kaiba with a snort. "Your high and mighty ass could do with a kicking all the same." There was silence.

"You were worried..." Jou nodded.

"Of course, poor Mokuba stuck with a jerk like you for a brother. That can't be healthy for the kid."Jou looked over to find Kaiba staring at him again the only difference was this time the look in his eye had him recalling the kiss they had shared in his office the day before and suddenly his cheeks began to burn. "W-what?" Dimly he noticed the other leaning towards him.

"And what about me? Would you have worried about me?" Refusing to back away, Jou swallowed nosily.

"Mokuba would be upset so... uh..." Staring into those darkening azure eyes Jou told himself that there was no way that the CEO would do what he thought he was going to do. Not in public at least. At the same time however, a small part of him was egging Kaibas on.

"You would." It wasn't a question and the last ration thought before Kaibas lips fell on his and shattered his thought process was a tiny voice in his head asking him who he was kidding. Kaiba didn't give a crap what anyone thought of him. At contact he melted as Kaibas lips claimed his and he felt a shudder run through his body. Only their lips were connected and liquid fire sprung up from that one point and shot throughout his entire body. He moaned at the sensation of the others lips warmed him down to his very core and Kaiba took the chance to slip his tongue inside Jous mouth deepening the kiss. Just as Jou had reached his limit and would have willingly begged for more a shill ringing brought him back down to earth with a thud. The realization of who he was kissing, but more importantly, _where_ he was kissing him struck him. He was still gasping as he pulled away. For a second their eyes remained locked before Kaiba turned his frown to the cell phone that had cut short their intimacy. In one smooth motion he stood up answering the device as he moved a few steps away. Jou glanced around. From the lack of students he gathered that the bell signalling the end of the lunch hour. He was suddenly grateful for the schools systems stinginess with their break times.

Jou looked up as Kaiba stopped speaking; what was going to happen now? Whatever he had been expecting, though was not the sight that had greeted him. Kaiba was staring at the phone that was closed in his large hand. The heated look that had been on his face was replaced with a pale and horrified, but more importantly helpless one. Concerned, jou shot up and walked over to him. "Kaiba. Kaiba!" The lost eyes that met his had Jou flinching. Something was terribly wrong. "What happened?" He asked as a sliver of ice crept through his stomach. There were few things that could affect the other teen in such a way and the only thing that Jou could think of was-

"Mokuba..." his voice was so quite but the pain was loud and clear. "He's in the hospital. He's- he's been attacked."

& &

I am so sorry that it has taken me forever I can only plead for your forgiveness. I think I'm just getting lazy lol. Please bear with me.

And thank you all for the reviews, the do mean a lot!

Till next time!


End file.
